makeitorbreakitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Make It or Break It Wiki
Hi! This is the talk page on the MioBi wikia. Remember, be safe, be nice and have fun! This is for talk related to MioBi. A topic non-related to that series will be removed from this page and the contributor will be contacted. 'What Lies Beneath' and 'Worlds Apart' Your opnion on the Season 2 Finale? Post it here! I liked it, at the end, all their problems seemed resolved. That's the catch. It's actually a huge cliffhanger. What's going to happen to the Kmetkos? Wil Summer and Steve wed after all? I want to know!! Can't wait 'till it airs on a daily basis again!! Heartification (talk ) 15:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Will MioBi keep airing? There are currently rumors that ABC Family is going to cancel several shows (The Lying Game, The Nine Lives of Chloe King, Switched at Birth... none which are really of our concern) because of low ratings and bad economy. But some say that MioBi may be canceled, what do you think? I honestly don't know. I guess we'll have to stick around and hope for the best. Heartification (talk ) 23:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC) This wiki should step it up! We need more users. and it would be nice if you told your friends all about this wiki and the show! Thanks! Cool, sure, will do! Heartification (talk ) 21:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Where can I get MioBi's leotards? Hi, everyone from MioBi wiki! I'm also a young gymnast, and I'm sixteen. I'd like to know where to find those pretty leotards that they wear on the show... Thanks! Hello! It's great that you do gymnastics! I used to love it! Anyway, you can find all the MioBi leotards here. That's their official store and that's where ABC Family gets their stuff. If you need any other help feel free to contact me. Heartification (talk ) 02:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) When is MioBi going to continue airing like it normally does? I absolutely love, love and love MioBi!! And I just wanted to know: when will it be on TV like usual again? So far, ABC Family hasn't released a specific date for the premiere of the third season but they have said that it will continue sometime in early 2012. Heartification (talk ) 22:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Is it true that the girl who plays Lauren used to be in a all girls pop group? I heard it somewhere and am not sure what to believe. I can't find many informations on it. Yes, she was and when the group (which was a complete failure, not to be harsh or anything) disbanded, she decided to pursue acting like another one of the members from the band. That member is currently one of the main girls of Pretty Little Liars! Can you guess who? Heartification (talk ) 03:01, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Payson reminds me of Hannah Montana She does! Doesn't she?! Interesting how everyone thinks differently... Heartification (talk ) 22:11, November 8, 2011 (UTC)